Tactical Nuke
:For the Nuke in Nazi Zombies, see Nuke (Zombies). The Tactical Nuke is an unlockable killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, which takes 25 (24 with Hardline) kills in a row to get. Overview Requiring 25 consecutive Kills (or 24 with the Hardline Perk), this Killstreak is the hardest to acquire in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Once used, a ten second countdown will display on all player's screens as the nuclear warhead, although invisible, falls to the ground, and a siren will sound. Once the countdown expires, the entire battlefield will be engulfed in white light as the nuke explodes. Time will appear to slow, all vehicles and killstreak rewards will explode, and finally, all spawned players including the user, die on the spot. Oddly, chickens on maps such as Rundown and Karachi, however, do not die. A Tactical Nuke detonation results in an automatic win for the user and their team, no matter what the current score is - however if a nuke is called in in a Free-For-All, when an enemy has more kills than the Nuke user, the Nuke will not give the user a win. Once a Tactical Nuke is called in, the current score will freeze. This means that the scores will not increase even if players capture objectives, or kill enemies. For example, if the score in Domination was 199 to 180 and someone called in a nuke, the score will remain the same. Because of how difficult the nuke is to obtain, many players "boost" in Free For All or even Team Deathmatch in order to attain illegitimate Nukes. , making the objective 24 kills to unlock.]] After the Tactical Nuke explodes, it will kill all players who are alive within 5 seconds of its explosion. This can greatly extend the user's killstreak, as long as they are one of the final players killed - and it does add to the user's Leaderboards Killstreak. However, this can be avoided by using a laptop killstreak (Predator Missile, Chopper Gunner, ect.) exactly when the nuke goes off. A player can also survive a Tactical Nuke in Final Stand or Last Stand. The Nuke does not kill players in a random order. The bomb is dropped off map (that's why the player can't see it). If standing at the edge of the map, looking out, and where the bomb is dropped the player will see an explosion and shock wave almost identical to CoD4's 'Shock and Awe' when the Nuke goes off. The players will be killed in order of distance (closest to furthest) of the explosion. This has been confirmed. Video Behind the scenes * Originally, the killstreak was called Nuclear Strike. This was indicated by acquisition sound file name. *On early pictures, the killstreak used a mushroom cloud icon. The mushroom cloud is also the current kill icon for nuke. *It seems that the player was able to receive a nuke from Care Package. This can be seen on early pictures, and there is Tactical Nuke icon above Care Package in game files (there are no icons for Care Package and Emergency Airdrop). The console variable "scr_airdrop_nuke" exists in Modern Warfare 2 and it works. When a care package with nuke is dropped, the game says "Press and hold X/F/square button for Nuclear Strike". The care package can be captured and player would acquire a nuke. *Most likely, the Nuclear Strike had a limited radius and was delivered by an airstrike or rocket. The nuke map cursor in the game files proves that. This is probably a reason why the player was able to get nuke from a Care Package. Trivia *It is possible to "survive" the explosion. First, the player must have either a Predator Missile , a Chopper Gunner or an AC-130. When time slows, call in the killstreak. The player's character will open the laptop and, through a glitch, will not die. The player will simply stand there with the laptop open. The game will still end, however, the user who launched the nuke will still be credited with a kill. Also, if you are using Final Stand or Last Stand you can survive, but the user who launched the Nuke will not be given a kill (Confirmed Xbox 360). *Upon detonation, all enemy killstreaks will be destroyed giving the player who called the nuke the amount of XP they would normally get for destroying a killstreak. *If the player activates the nuke in Demolition while his/her team is losing, they will not get the "Ultimate Sacrifice" challenge. This also applies in FFA. *It is possible to see helicopters going down in the shock wave even if there are no helicopters on the map. *A scrapped game mode was hidden in the code of Modern Warfare 2, named Global Thermonuclear War, not to be confused with the title, the objective was to capture a Nuke, and the first team to have been capturing it long enough to obtain 100 points would win, at which point a Tactical Nuke would be activated. The Tactical Nuke killstreak reward is likely to have replaced this game mode. *In Wasteland if the player launches a Tactical Nuke, Nuclear Reactor 4, the one that caused the Chernobyl Nuclear accident, will explode. *The Tactical Nuke is probably easiest to obtain in Demolition where there are multiple rounds like Search and Destroy, but multiple lives, like Sabotage. *Every faction's announcer screams and panics when a Nuke, whether it is a friendly or enemy nuke (with the exception of Spetsnaz) is called in. This is much like the AC-130, except Task Force 141's announcer, the voice actor of Ghost, does not yell for the AC-130s and the announcers only yell at enemy AC-130s. *Both the Task Force and the Rangers will often say "Tactical nuke ready for launch...." and hesitate for a moment, before saying "turn the key." * The only time being killed by a friendly goes on a player's permanant kill/death ratio is when a friendly Nuke goes off. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards